Natsu of the Rinnegan
by Demonic Lightning Dragon
Summary: Betrayed and Left Behind, Natsu will discover his heritage and take the world by storm. while showing those who betrayed him what the wrath of a God feels like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back from the dead! Kidding or am I, either way I'm back and I apologize for the sudden hiatus. Which won't happen again...however if it does I think we can all agree, shit happens. That being said I will try my hardest to prevent it. Now this story is not mine, however I did receive permission from** ** _Darkblur2005_** **to use his story. Thanks again man and I will try to do your story justice, also you guys should check out his stuff. Well I've got nothing left to say...so enjoy the story! D.L.D. Out**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

 _Techniques_

" **Demon/Summon Speaking"**

' **Demon/Summon Thinking'**

Begin!

Natsu Dragneel was having a horrible day, first he has to stay on a boat for several hours. Then he loses to Gildarts by a long shot and felt fear. FEAR! And to make it worse, he felt that same emotion again later, though he still beat the cause of it, then he lost to a guy on par with Gildarts, who Gildarts then beat, and he then fought Master Hades. Who was able to take on ALL of Team Natsu and almost beat us, 'till Laxus saved them, he then lost and gave me his power, which even then, it took everything Team Natsu had to take down Hades. And now he was taking on Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, and the rest of the guild was Inside the boat, while Makarov was watching the battle. I could hear the some of the other members trying to get to me, those only being Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel and I'm sure Mira, Happy along with Lily would if they were conscious.

"Gramps! Anybody! Help Me!" Natsu shouted at them.

"Natsu, sometimes the needs of the few must be sacrificed for the good of the many!" Yelled Gildarts while holding a crying Lisanna and Erza back.

' _How could he! I thought of him like a father!'_ Natsu yelled in his head. While he looked at everyone else on the ship, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gildarts, Cana, Lucy, Gray, Carla, Juvia. All of them refusing to meet my eye or to help me fight this life and death battle. Some family they are.

"Natsu, my Child, I'm Sorry." he said with a Sorrowful expression on his face, he then directed the boat to get away from Tenroujima.

"Wait, take me with you! Gramps, Gramps! No... Why? Why did you leave me." Natsu said with tears rolling down his face, his head filled with sadness, before anger. 'Why did they leave me?! He could have saved me! WHY?!'. He then saw Acnologia roar, then felt a pulling sensation, and everything went black to him. Where he reappeared, a red haired elderly man smiled as he looked at Natsu with a blue haired girl that looks only a little bit older than Natsu.

"... So, my Successor has finally arrived. Oh how I've missed you grandson, I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you.", said the red haired man.

"So this is my little brother that went missing only a year after he was born? Why does he have pink hair instead of the Uzumaki red?", said the very attractive teenage girl with blue hair that had a minor blush on her face. She couldn't believe how handsome he is. The red haired man's smile widened a bit, as he look at his Great Great Great Great Grandson, with a grandfatherly look in his strange purple eyes with concentric rings and a sad one as well for not being able to see his grandson grow up because of his kidnapping.

"Yes Konan, this is in fact your little brother. He has grown into a great man and I can see his heart is pure, but filled with so much sadness and anger at the moment. I do not know for certain why his hair is that color, but I have a suspicion that I will check once he awakens." Said the still red haired man.

 ** _Scene Break_**

All of the people on the boat could only watch as Acnalogia destroyed the entire island with Natsu on it. All of the girls started to sob while the men could only look down and clench their teeth as tears silently made their way down their cheeks. However, after a few minutes, someone finally spoke.

"How...could(sob)leave him...(snifle)." Said Erza, Fairy Tails Requip mage.

"Ezra I didn't want to leave him, but it was for the good of the guild. Natsu would have been proud t," started Fairy Tails master Makarov until he was interrupted by a furious shout from Erza.

"PROUD?! GOOD OF THE GUILD!? There was nothing good about it, you sacrificed one of our family!" Yelled Ezra with a murderous look in her eys which was even scarier cause of the tears running down her cheeks.

"Ezra, what else was I supposed to do? I had to make sure that as many people survived as they could. Natsu was the logical choice because he would sacrifice himself for his friends anyday. How do you think I felt leaving behind one of my childr-" started Makarov until he was cut off again, but this time by the last person he ever expected.

"Shut the hell up old man! You have no right to chose who lives and dies. Yeah your right about Flame Brain sacrificing himself for anyone on this boat, but that is when we are fighting by his side! And the choice isn't made for him! I thought this guild was different from Phantom Lord, but it seems I was wrong. And don't you bastards even try to look upset about his death! BECAUSE YOU LEFT HIM THERE JUST LIKE MAKAROV DID! THE ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED TO FEEL SAD ARE THE PEOPLE THAT FOUGHT TO GO AND TRY TO SAVE HIM! If i see any of the ones that left him to die upset, I'll beat the shit out of you." Gajeel yelled then whispered at the end, but everyone still heard him. Normally someone would have said something, but the rage and sadness in his eyes shut everyone up. Also the few people that wanted to help Natsu where also glaring at them.

The trip back was deathly quite, the only sounds being Wendy, Mira, Ezra, Lisanna and happy openly crying about Natsu. While all the guys were silent, the ones that tried to help openly mourning, while the others tried to hide it. However, they could not hide the looks of guilt, shame and self-loathing. Among the silent mourners, the five that felt the worst were Lucy, Cana, Gildarts, Makarov and Gray. The two girls because they had been secretly in love with the dragon slayer, but had been to terrified of the dragon to go help. Gildarts was drowning himself in silent guilt, because he had abandoned his son in all, but blood. Makarov because he had sacrificed one of his children so casually and then had the balls to try and mourn him, when it was his fault that he died. Gray was disgusted with himself because he had abandoned his brother and best friend. The one thing they had in common is to never let themselves be forgiven and to beg Natsu for his forgiveness when...if they meet him in the afterlife. Because after what they did, they were sure that they might not end up in the same place.

 **Sorry for the short Prologue, but I wanted to get that out. See ya next time and I promise it won't be 3-4 months before I post again. Till next time Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys D.L.D. Here with a new chapter for ya! Hope ya enjoy. I've been on an anime binge fest, though I've got two new animes I enjoy. Attack on titan and my hero academia, check them out if your bored. Well other than that, review, send me suggestions if you'd like and enjoy! D.L.D. Out Ja Ne!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, though if I did…Haku would have been a girl and Natsu would be stronger**

Third P.O.V.

When Natsu tried to open his eyes, he was blinded by the bright light hanging above him, when his eyed adjusted to it, he noticed 3 things, 1) was that he was wrapped in bandages, 2) There was a sleeping blue haired girl and a red haired old man smiling at him, 3) was that he wasn't on Tenroujima, He shot up remembering Acnologia. Before he doubled over in pain.

'I guess fighting that God slayer, then that cross dresser, that fat weirdo, hades and Acnologia will make it a little hard to move. But I have to help the guild, even if they abandoned me.' Natsu thought to himself as he started getting out of bed.

"Calm down Natsu, you are in no danger here." the old man said, this made Natsu curious. How did he know his name?

"Who are you old man? And How did you know my name?" Natsu asked cautiously while prepare himself to run if need be, because he knew he was in no condition to fight.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name. Though considering you were raised by a dragon I guess it can't be helped. My Name is Nagato Uzumaki, and the sleeping girl is Konan Uzumaki, my Great Great Great Great Granddaughter, and I know your name because, you are Konan's Little Brother, and my Great Great Great Great Grandson, Natsu Uzumaki." The now named Nagato said with a grandfatherly smile. Natsu was stunned by this, he had Living Family, and they were right in front of him, he felt tears start to surface from his eyes as he jumped at the old man, wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. While shouting oji-san. When Natsu did this he accidentally woke Konan, she looked around, before looking at Natsu hugging their ji-san, she smiled and joined the hug.

After the recently reunited family finished their hug, Nagato decided that he need to ask his grandson some questions.

"Natsu I need to ask you a few things before we continue our little reunion." Nagato said with every bit of seriousness as he could. Natsu seeing his recently revealed jiji being so serious decided it was best to listen.

"What is your first memory Natsu?" Nagato asked.

"Well I woke up in the woods, with my head hurting and my chest hurting. Then Igneel found me after that he raised me." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head trying to concentrate. Konan thought his expression was adorable.

'My baby brother is so cute! And look at those muscles, he looks like he was cut from a block of marble! I wonder what they feel like? No bad Konan he is your brother.' Konan scolded herself 'However we didn't grow up around each other and the Uzumaki healing factor will eliminate any problems later on…' Konan thought to herself as her thoughts got worse and worse. (Man she is almost as bad as a certain redheaded devil) while konan was in her own little world, natsu and Nagato continued their conversation.

"So the first thing you remember is waking up in the woods in pain around your head and chest. Ok, natsu a few more questions and we are done. Can you tell me what color your has always been? What color your eyes have always been and if you remember a young black haired man when you were younger?" Nagato while having a sinking feeling about what happened to his grandson.

"My hair has always been salmon, my eyes have always been this color and no I don't remember any young black haired guy when I was younger. First person I met with black hair is gray." Natsu told Nagato while trying to figure out why his grandfather wanted to know all of this stuff that to him seemed kinda pointless. However when Natsu answered Nagatos questions, Nagato had a pretty good idea what happened to his grandson.

"Natsu I need you to come over here and let me look at you" Nagato said which severed to knock Konan out of her daydream and wonder what she missed. Natsu seeing no problem with it walked over to his jiji's chair. (Nagato looks like he did from the edo tensei except with white hair, so no big metal walker thing and Konan is wearing the same thing she does in naruto under the cloak.) Nagato removed some of the bandages off his grandsons torso, while examining him with his strange eyes. After a moment he finished then started looking at Natsu's head. After about 5 minutes he finished and leaned back while letting out a tired sigh. Both kids seeing this couldn't help, but voice their concern.

" What's wrong jiji?" Konan and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Well to answer your question, Natsu you have multiple seals placed on you. These are affecting your memory, your body, your abilities, and few other small things. The person who put them on was the one who kidnapped you when you were young. I'm going to remove them ok, this is going to be painful ok?" Nagato while looking his grandson in the eye.

"It's ok Jiji I trust you. Do what you need." Natsu says while smiling at his Jiji. Nagato couldn't describe the feeling knowing that his grandson trusted him this much despite just meeting him. Taking a deep breath, Nagato put his hands on Natsu's chest as he said two words that would later effect all of earthland.

" **Seal Release!"** Nagato said as Natsu was surrounded by a deep purple aura as seals started showing up all over his head and chest. On his forehead there was a memory seal and a mind suppressing seal, on his chest was a stunted growth seal, an appearance seal, an ability seal and finally a dead mans seal(1). Once all the seals where revealed the purple aura around Natsu started flooding the seals, shattering them. Like a switch was flipped Natsu started to scream in agonizing pain from his body being subjected to 18 years worth of suppressed physical traits and suppressed memories. While this was happening Nagato couldn't help, but grit his teeth at the pain he was causing his grandson pain. Konan was in tears listening to the heart wrenching screaming coming from her little brother. Finally after nearly ten minutes the screaming stopped and laying there was a completely different person.

Originally Natsu was 5' 9", had spikey pink hair, olive green eyes and had a very lean defined muscular build. The man before them stood at an impressive 6'4", his formally spicy pink hair was now red like all uzumakis and was shoulder length(2), he was more muscular similar to Gajeel, but retained the definition he had. When Konan same the new Natsu Uzumaki she had to pinch her nose to stop the massive nosebleed she got. Nagato only looked at his grandson with pride and silent fury at the man who put those seals on him.

Once Natsu got over the mind numbing pain, he could already feel the differences in his mind and body. He still had a headache from his mind sorting through a bunch of repressed memories. Namely of a black haired young man that acted like a brother to him until he started to develop some strange abilities. After that he knocked him out and the next thing he knows he was waking up in a Forrest with no memory other than his name. He did remember how afraid his 'brother was of him when his abilities started manifesting. Finally Nagato decided to break the silence.

"So Natsu how do you feel? Releasing all those seals would be taxing on anybody." Nagato asked while into his grandsons eyes.

"I feel much better Jiji, intact I haven't this good ever except when I went into dragon force. I feel stronger and more capable, I can also think clearer." Natsu answered in a deeper voice that sent shivers down Konan's spine. Nagato could only chuckle when he saw his granddaughters reaction to her brother.

'He is going to be a lady killer. That's my boy!' A little chibi Nagato cheered in his head.

"Well that certainly is good and I'm glad your not having any after effects. However I need to talk to you and your sister about something." Nagato said with a smile before turning serious again. Which immediately got the other twos attention.

"What is is Jiji?" Asked Natsu.

"What's wrong Ji-San?" Asked Konan with a worried frown.

"I'm dying, however do not be sad because I miss my dear Konan and I have lived the last couple hundred years with out her. Now before I go I must tell you both a few things. First off Natsu that young man with black hair that put those seals on you was known as Zeref the Black Wizard. He did this because your abilities are a threat to him that's why he sealed them. Now though you have them back and I will also be awakening your Rinnegan while giving you all of my knowledge. I will also be reviving members of the organization I was apart of for you to start your own guild with you as the master. They are dead, but I will bring them back with a Rinnegan technique that you will learn about later Natsu, maybe you can use it to add more members later on." Here Nagato stopped to see the reactions on their faces and like he predicted he saw sadness, but also a fierce determination to make him proud. This made Nagato smile thinking about how lucky he was to have such great descendants.

"The people I will be bringing back are Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori, Obito Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Now to get them to join all you have to do is tell them these things respectfully. Itachi: Tell him he can have a fresh start, and redeem himself, for what he did,

Sasuke: Tell him Itachi is joining, Deidara & Sasori: Tell them they can make their respective arts, Obito: Tell him the same thing as Itachi, Kisame: He will join with Obito,

Hidan: Tell hi he can make sacrifices for Jashin if he joins, Kakuzu: Tell him he can make money." Here Nagato stopped again so that he could rest a little, he isn't used to being this active even if he only sitting down, but give him a break he is old.

"Now Natsu come here so I can awaken your eyes and pass on my knowledge." Nagato said while waving Natsu closer to him. When Natsu was right in front of him, he started going through hand signs before touching Natsu's forehead while saying.

" **Gedo Art: Rinnegan Transfer"** Nagato said as he felt his energy drain, but when he looked into his grandsons eyes he saw that they were the Rinnegan just like his.

"Now you are ready to take the world by Storm Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel or as the world shall know you…Pain. I just wish I had more time to spend with both of you, however my time is coming to an end. Just promise me to always to watch each other and know that I'm always proud of you." Nagato said while letting a few tears fall.

"We promise Jiji/Ji-San! Thank you and we love you!" Konan and Natsu said with teary eyed smiles.

"I love you also my descendants. Now this is goodbye." Nagato said before channeling the last of his energy and clapping his hands together while yelling. **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth**!

After saying that Nagato was bathed in light and when the light dimmed, in his place stood the members of the Akatsuki.

Hidan was the first to break the silence, "Where the Fuck am I?!"

 **deadmans seal basically is something I made up, all it does is the person who knows the correct activation could activate it and it would kill Natsu. However Nagato removed it because for the sake of this story, he is a seal master.**

 **Imagine Ichigo's hair when he was done training in the Dangai**

 **Well there is the newest chapter of Natsu of the Rinnegan, hope you enjoyed it. Now if anyone is interested in being my beta reader that would be great. Shoot me a PM and let me know. Till next time D.L.D. Out Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone D.L.D. here with another chapter for y'all. I know its been a super long time since the last update and for that I apologize. For that I will start posting much longer chapters and hopefully more frequently. Now I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Natsu of the Rinnegan.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, If I did Naruto would have been a badass swordsman and Natsu would have a harem**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 _Techniques_

" **Demon/ summon speaking"**

 ** _"_** ** _Demon/summon Speaking"_**

 _Last Time on Natsu of the Rinnegan_

"I love you also my descendants. Now this is goodbye." Nagato said before channeling the last of his energy and clapping his hands together while yelling. **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth**!

After saying that Nagato was bathed in light and when the light dimmed, in his place stood the members of the Akatsuki.

Hidan was the first to break the silence, "Where the Fuck am I?!"

 **Chapter 3**

Third P.O.V.

Natsu, Konan and the newly revived Akasuki member where all staring at each other waiting to see who would break the silence next. Finally Obito Uchiha stepped forward to address the strange red headed man that was standing next to the angle of Amegakure thinking that it was the same Konan he knew.

"Excuse me, but who might you be…I'm Obito Uchiha?" asked Obito while staying on guard in case this new person was a threat.

"Hello my name is Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel, a descendant of Nagato Uzumaki and this is my sister Konan Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you Obito!" Said Natsu with his normal close eyed grin. Which made Konan blush. His statement however confused the recently revived group.

"What do you mean descendant of Nagato? And are you saying this isn't Konan? What is going on here?" Asked Obito while trying to make use of this new information.

"Well you see I am the great great great great grandson of Nagato and this is my elder sister Konan named after the Konan that you all knew. No as whats going on thats a very long story, however I think that there should be some introductions first." Said Natsu with a happy smile on his face before getting somewhat serious. All of the Akatsuki members looked at each other for a minute as if having a silent conversation even if they were all still on guard, even the hotheaded Hidan was being quiet, but you don't become an S-Rank nuke nin without knowing when to be serious. After a moment they all nodded to each other and stepped forward introducing themselves.

"Well I guess I'll go first, my name is Obito Uchiha," said Obito who's attire included a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back is Madara's gunbai, now purple with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve.

"Kisame Hoshigaki…gaki" Said Kisame, he has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin, he has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, he also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. All he was wearing was a dark sleeveless shirt with matching pants, with white leg warmers and blue ninja sandals with a brown harness across his torso holding Samehada.

"Names Deidara un," said a Deidara, he has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye, he has mouths on both of his palms, and on the left side of his chest he has a large, stitched-up mouth. he has on navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, he also wares black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he has on a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. he also has a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he used to carry his clay.

"Sasori…can we speed this up, I don't like to be kept waiting." Said the now named Sasori who has wide greyish brown eyes and short tousled red hair, he normally has a hazy dreamy look on his face, except right now which is showing annoyance. For clothing he has dark pants that go down to black shinobi sandals and has the standard akatsuki cloak on.

"Kakuzu," Said a man who was very tall with tan skin and long dark brown hair who had pupil less green eyes with red sclera. He has a very muscular build, for clothes he has on a black face mask that only reveals his eyes, under the mask you would see where the edges of his mouth are stitched giving him a glasgow smile. He wears a grey hood which covers his hair, a dark sleeveless shirt, a takigakure headband, grey pants with matching shinobi sandals.

"I'm only telling you so I can find out what the fuck is going on you bastard and if it is a waste of time I'm sacrificing you to Jashin-Sama." Said a man with medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. For clothing he has on no shirt, but bears the organisation's cloak, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He changes his bottoms to grey pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also has on a big three bladed scythe.

"Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you," said the now named Itachi who has onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. For clothes he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve like he was doing now. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist with dark blue pants and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Likewise," Said Natsu with a small smile on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said a young man with black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint that hangs over his face as bangs. He is seen wearing dark blue pants, dark shinobi sandals and a grey zippered, high collared short sleeved shirt with blue wrist warmers with a sword behind his back. (Fourth great shinobi war outfit)

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, now before I explain what is going on let me reintroduce myself. My name is Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel, Great great great great great grandson to Nagato and Konan Uzumaki." Said Natsu smilling at the end, as far as clothing goes all that he has on is bandages covering parts of his face most of his upper body and black colored shorts.

"Hello my name is Konan Uzumaki and I am the older sister of Natsu here." Said the blue haired beauty known as Konan who has short, straight blue hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret peircing. She has worn a large light blue paper flower clipped on her bun since she was a child. She has a happy smile on her face. For clothing she is wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. Konan looked over at natsu and was pretty sure she saw him looking at her breasts. Which made he do a little dance in her head.

 **A.N. so I forgot to describe where they are, my mistake…so they are in a large wooden cabin that has a homey feel to it with multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, large library and nice kitchen. If you were to look outside you would see that they were in the middle of a forrest with a large clearing in the back yard. It is night time right now and they are all currently in the living room.**

"So now that we are all introduced, can you please explain what is going on here?" Asked Obito sitting on a chair across from Natsu while the rest of Akatsuki were sitting or standing around the room.

"Of course, So this is hard to tell you, but you guys have been dead for close to a thousand years." Said Natsu which go a loud shout of what from some of the recently revived members namely deidara and hidan, while the rest just kinda figured that because of the circumstances.

"Chakra is no longer around instead people now use magic to do all sorts of amazing things. The hidden villages are also no more along with ninja, different countries still exist, but now the special soldiers are mages that join together in guilds to complete job requests. I used to be apart of a guild known as fairy tail, however that is no longer an option." Said natsu with a sad smile towards the end.

"I see, so guilds basically replaced hidden villages and now mages are the main fighters. What do you mean by that is no longer an option?" Asked Itachi who was sitting by the window watching the moon before looking at Natsu when he asked that question. So Natsu decides to tell them his story about fairy tails S-Class trails and what happened to him and how he ended up their along with them. By the end of the explanation several of the people standing there were enraged at the members who decided to sacrifice someone for their safety while some of them were just neutral, Like Kakuzu who commented that money was the only thing you can really count on.

"I'm sorry to hear that, being betrayed is never an easy pill to swallow or accept. However I have to ask why your grandfather brought us back to life after all this time?" Asked Sasuke as he remembered all the times he was betrayed and did the betraying.

"Thank you Sasuke, your right it isn't easy, but I take solace in the fact that some of the people on that boat where trying to reach me to help, but where held back by others. As for the reason you where revived, well that would be for the purpose of starting a guild and you guys being my first members with me as the master." Said natsu with a sad smile on his face.

"You wanna start a guild with us as members, why the in the hell should we follow you?" Questioned Hidan who was standing by the door along with sasori, and Kakuzu.

"Well Hidan, if you join my guild you will be able to sacrifice people to jashin legally. In this country there are many dark mages that have a target on their back for the terrible things they have done and need to be killed. Which you could do and not have to worry about being a criminal as long as you only kill those people. Kakuzu you could collect on the bounties of the men and women he kills as well as the many other bounties that their are. Obito, Itachi and Sasuke you guys can have a fresh start, a place were you can atone for the sins you have committed and redeem yourself. Sasori, Deidara you guys can practice your art as long as you don't kill people. Grandfather said you would join if Obito did kisame." Said Natsu looking all the people in the eye while talking to them.

"Fuck ya I'm in, as long as Jashin-Sama gets his sacrifices I'm happy" Yelled Hidan with a gleam of madness in his eyes.

"Money you say…ok I shall join you as long as there is profit to be made," Said Kakuzu.

"You shall have my blade anytime Natsu-sama," Said both itachi and sasuke both happy that they could atone for their many wrongs and a chance to rebuild their brotherly bond.

"Art is an explosion!" Yelled Deidara while giving a thumbs up.

"Art is eternal and I can't let this fool ruin what art means," Said Sasori while pointing at deidara who had a tick mark on his forehead and thinking about all the puppets he could make with being in a new land and with his flesh and blood body maybe he can find a family.

"I have committed a great many sins in this life, if your willing to have me I would be happy to serve under you Natsu-sama so that I may atone," Said Obito while thinking about his life and all the evil he committed.

They all looked at Kisame who was the only one to not answer yet, who seemed to be deep in thought before a predatory smile stretched across his face showing his shark like teeth.

"Alright gaki you've got me interested, but my days of following like a puppy are over…I will join your guild, if you can defeat me in a no holds barred fight." Said Kisame with that same smirk on his face.

Natsu looked at Kisame for a moment before getting a huge grin on his face as he thought about being able to fight strong people. He lit his left hand on fire as slammed it into the palm of his right hand, shocking many in the room.

"Alright Kisame if its a fight you want its a fight you will get, tomorrow at noon behind the house." Said Natsu with his own smirk that seemed to match Kisame who unknowingly started to respect natsu for not backing down from a fight despite his serious injuries.

Tomorrow would be a day to remember.

 **Meanwhile with the Tenrou Group**

The tenrou group had just pulled into the hargeon port after several long hours at sea. The trip from tenrou was sad and quiet after the initial outburst from the members that tried to rescue natsu. After mira, levy, happy, and lily woke up and heard the news about what happened to natsu. The girls and happy cried for hours while lily just bowed his head in respect to someone he called friend.

After disembarking the ship the silent members of the Fairy tail guild made their way back to magnolia and the inevitable fight and heartache.

 **IN Fairy Tail**

The scene could only be described as chaos as members of the guild fought, drank and talked with their friends while waiting for the return of the tenrou group.

"I bet you Natsu was promoted this year to S-class" Said fairy tails resident purple flare mage macao.

"No It had to be grey, he is more levelheaded than natsu and you need that for s-class," Said the smoke mage of fairy tail wakaba.

"I bet you Natsu-nii destroyed the completion because he is the best mage ever," Said the number one Natsu fanboy Romeo.

"Well we will find out shortly, master said they would be back tonight" Said the sand magic user max.

After another thirty minutes the guild doors started to open and the guild became quite for one of the rare times since its creation. All members of the guild where watching the doors as team tenrou came in with the heads down, eyes swollen from crying and the many injuries, some of which looked very serious. The one thing that stood out above all else and had the guild go into a state of worry was the lack of a certain pink haired dragon slayer that even in defeat would be shouting and smiling. After about thirty seconds someone mustered up the courage to speak.

"Welcome back everyone! What happened and where is Natsu?" Asked the green haired beauty known as Bisca. When this was asked everyone of the tenrou group looked at each other before Erza mustered up the courage to speak, but from the broken, defeated look in her eye like she lost the love of her life, the guild wasn't sure it wanted to know.

"Thank you everyone its good to be home and I have some very bad news to tell you." Said Erza while tears where streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it, Did something bad happen to Natsu-nii?" Asked Romeo with unhidden concern in his voice as he looked for his role model and idol.

"Natsu (choked sob) died on tenrou island after being betrayed by some of the people closest to him." Said mirajane while glaring at the natsu's betrayers. To say the guild reacted negatively would be an understatement, everyone was yelling over each other trying to get answers while certain members just started to cry.

"What do you mean b-betrayed?" Asked macao with a stutter trying to hide his sadness while holding a bawling Romeo who kept crying natsu's name.

"Natsu was betrayed by those people right there and it resulted in his death." Said gajeel who was holding a crying levy while trying to hide the sadness in his eyes while glaring at fairy tails master, ace, thunder god tribe, Cana, Lucy, grey, Juvia and Carla.

"w-wh-what h-happened," Asked bisca with a stutter who was trying to deal with the fact her secret crush was dead and apparently by some of their fellow guild mates hands. Thats when Erza stepped forward and told the story of what happened on fairy tails annual s-class promotion trail and what resulted in the death of the heart of the guild. From that night forward, fairy tail would forever be split into those who agreed with the sacrifice of natsu and those who would have stood by his side. After this the guild would forever have 2 sides that would have nothing to do with the other except for business. Friends, family and teams were ripped apart because of the cowardly decisions of a few who feared the apocalypse and left one of their family to face it by himself.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter and I thank everyone that sent me a positive review while the negative ones I only have this to say, save yourself the time and energy if your going to complain and find a different story to flame or better yet write your own damn story.**

 **Now I'm going to be to polls posted relatively quick and I like if y'all would vote. The first would be Natsu's new outfit ( I was thinking Madara's armor cause its badass) there will be other options. The second is the weapon he shall use (Again I'm leaning towards a gunbai because of his magic). And third would be his harem members…Konan and erza are in and that wont change. Max will be no more than 10.**

 **With my piece said Ja Ne!**


End file.
